lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Turacos
Turacos are birds that appear in The Lion Guard ''universe. They live in the Pride Lands and the Tree of Life. Appearance History {|class="tableblank" In ''The Lion Guard The turacos featured in The Lion Guard ''differ slightly in appearance from real turacos. While they do have blue upperparts and bluish black crests, their underparts are sky blue rather than yellow-green. Information In the Real World Turacos are tree-dwelling birds that spend all day feeding upon various plant parts (fruit, leaves, blossoms, etc) and insects. Turacos are vocal birds that utter deep, guttural calls, sometimes preceded by a quieter rolling trill noise. These sounds play a significant part in their displays of courtship. Female turacos lay two eggs at a time. These eggs are round, almost spherical, and light blue in color. When the offspring hatch, they are fed with regurgitated leaves. In ''The Lion Guard The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar During Zuka Zama, turacos lean out from behind a tree and begin moving their wings up and down while singing "Zuka zama zom zom zom!". They reappear at the end of the song, in the same place. Can't Wait to be Queen During Duties of the King, Zazu sings that it is one of the king's duties to behoove official turaco whistles. A turaco appears on a branch near Simba opens its beak (presumably whistling), and flies away. Later in the song, a turaco flies from one side of a forest path to the other. The Search for Utamu At the very end of the episode, turacos are shown flying by, along with a bee-eater. The Call of the Drongo When Tamaa sings about his trouble getting food, turaco pecks at some seeds. The Imaginary Okapi In the song Life in the Pride Lands, several turacos are perched on a branch near some grazing gazelles. The Trail to Udugu In the song Running with the King, some turacos start flying around with some bee-eaters when Simba passes by. A bit later in the song, more turacos pass by Simba again when he walks over some turtles to cross a stream Ono's Idol Turacos can be seen awaiting the legendary eagle Hadithi's arrival in the Pride Lands. During the song Hadithi the Hero, a few can be seen idolizing him, with one fanning herself and another collapsing after receiving a wink from their hero. Later, a turaco appears at Hadithi's Royal Mudprint Ceremony. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes A turaco appears when Beshte sings Makin' Hippo Lanes in the Flood Plains. Babysitter Bunga A turaco is seen watching Bunga during Teke Ruka Teleza. They dance a little to the beat. The Wisdom of Kongwe A turaco is mentioned by Makini for what's its favorite colors. |data-source="pre"| The Queen's Visit Turacos can be seen when Dhahabu's Herd comes into the Pride Lands. Fire from the Sky Turacos help Ono, Anga and Hadithi, fight Mzingo's Parliament. The River of Patience White-crested turaco can be seen flying around during Welcome to the Tree of Life. Long Live the Queen A White-crested turaco appears gathering flowers at Janna's funeral and Rani's coronation. Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life Category:Tree of Life's Inhabitants Category:Turacos